


Essek's Fine! Stop Asking!

by Hidarkidarian



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sleep Deprivation, magical torture, rusty quill gaming season 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidarkidarian/pseuds/Hidarkidarian
Summary: Essek is acting strangely and the Mighty Nein begin to notice.Inspired by Rusty Quill Gaming
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & Essek Thelyss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Essek's Fine! Stop Asking!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimabutch (CWoodP)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWoodP/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rusty Quill Gaming](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/550312) by Rusty Quill. 



> Inspired by the brilliance that is Rusty Quill Gaming and Alexander J Newall’s brain.
> 
> Spoilers for season 3 of Rusty Quill Gaming. Even though I didn't use any of their characters.
> 
> When Matt said Essek looked sleep deprived this week on CR, I couldn't help of thinking of the plot of a certain NPC in RQG.
> 
> Can elves have nightmares? I’m voting yes for the convenience of story.

Caduceus first notices the dark circles under Essek’s eyes when they first return to Roshona. Essek has a lot of responsibility to begin with, not to mention the more recent developments of traitors within the Dynasty. Caduceus offers him a cup of tea, which Essek accepts with a slight nod.

Nott notices next. A slight stumble in his normally smooth gliding along the city streets. She brings it up to Caleb, afraid to ask Essek herself. “Do not worry about it, Nott,” Caleb reassures her. “He is very smart. If there is something going on, he will take care of it.” This doesn’t ease her mind.

While Fjord, Beau, and Caleb go on a diplomatic mission, Jester finds herself sitting in the Xhorhouse living room, joking back and forth with Essek, who surprises her by making slight innuendos that most people wouldn’t catch. They end up in a conversation that is completely made up of sex jokes that Yasha and Caduceus are oblivious too, while Nott listens and cackles. He seems exhausted, but his wit is quick and sharp. As he gets up to leave, Jester notices that he is walking, not floating. She asks if he is okay. He doesn’t turn around as he casts an illusion behind him, shooting out fireworks and the words: “Essek’s fine. Stop asking.”

Beau and Fjord walk into his office one day to find him face down on his desk. Beau tries to shake him awake only to find blood coming out of his ears. They carry him to Caduceus at the Xhorhouse, who assures them that Essek is alive, simply unconscious. Caduceus poors healing into Essek until he awakes.

“What is going on Essek?” Beau asks brusquely.

“I’m fine,” he says quietly, his normally grandiose tones missing. “I am just tired.”

“How long has it been since you tranced?”

“That’s a good question. A while.”

“Not to be incredibly forward, Mr. Shadowhand, but you need your rest.” Caduceus guides him to a couch. “May I try helping?”

Essek agrees, but none of the spells work. He is vexed by nightmares, which pull him to consciousness after mere moments. Caduceus is at a loss. Fjord remembers a magic eating worm that they recently discovered, and the three set upon searching Essek for the parasite. When it is not found, Beau suggests shaving Essek’s head to search there. A few minutes later, they find themselves surrounding a completely shaven Essek, whose exhaustion is palpable. There are tears streaming down his face, though no sound emerges.

Caleb enters the room and stares wide eyed at the hairless drow. Essek tries to smile, but it quickly fades. “What has happened?”

“Essek can’t rest.” Fjord explains. “We have tried everything, but whenever he tries to meditate, his mind is riddled with nightmares.

Caleb nods and pulls out his bag. He removes from it a set of shackles, which Fjord immediately recognizes from their time with the Iron Shepherds. “Essek, do you trust me?”

Essek looks at him for a few long moments, then shrugs. “I do not know if trust is the right word, Mr. Widogast. But I am tired.”

Caleb approaches Essek with the magic deadening shackles. “I believe this may help. I have been wrought with the magic of those who wished to punish me before.” The drow simply watches him as he carefully closes the shackles around Essek’s wrists. Essek is quiet. He sits still. The others begin to notice his breathing regulate as he falls into his trance.

They allow him to rest at the Xhorhouse. Every few hours they check on him, but he shows no sign of waking. It takes a full 24 hours before he emerges from the study, his eyes blurry but otherwise looking fine. The Mighty Nein stare, not knowing how to respond.

“If you do not mind, Mr. Widogast, I would appreciate the manacles being removed.” He raises his wrists towards Caleb.

“Oh, ja, of course.” Caleb scuttles forward and removes the shackles, not making eye contact with Essek. As he pulls his hands away, Essek grabs one. Starled, Caleb looks up at him.

“Thank you, Mr. Widogast.” He turns to the rest of the party. “Thank all of you. I appreciate your help. I will find out what is happening, but I could not have done so without your assistance.”

Essek casts a quick disguise, returning his perfectly coiffed white hair to his head. He begins to leave the room, but stops for a moment at the door. He looks at Jester and grins, casting an illusion behind him. “Essek’s fine. Thanks for asking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any CR fans who haven't listened to Rusty Quill Gaming, you are missing out. This show will chew you up, spit you out, and you will thank them for it.


End file.
